Login Error
by DatAssRomano
Summary: Login was successful. Welcome, Lukas Bondevik, to Fanfiction Central. ((Will be updated every FIVE reviews, NorIce))


**#Login Error 01#**

**I really should be finishing my other ongoing fics. But I just **_**can't,**_** so I decided to start writing this. Login Error does have some text, but it's mostly set up as being on the chat site. **

**Obscure usernames are obscure. See if you can guess who is who; some are easier than others! In this AU all the countries are fanfiction writers~ :3 **

**Be sure to listen to the songs playing in the chatroom! XD**

### ####

"Oh my _god, _yes, ah!"

Cold blue eyes surveyed the door across the hallway as the Norwegian standing there pulled his keys from the pocket of his skinny jeans. The sounds continued from there, as the man let a small smile cross his face. He unlocked the door to his own apartment, but stood there for a few seconds, apparently listening to the commotion still. He stayed in the still-open doorway as he unlaced his black ankle boots and stood them just outside of the nameplate that read 'L. Bondevik.'

"Robert, _please, harder!"_

He let out a sigh as the woman's screams got louder, and finally decided it wasn't such a great idea to just stand out there like a creep. The Norwegian shut the door behind him and wandered into his own home, stripping off the t-shirt with an obscure Norwegian film name on it. As he trailed over to the coffee machine he opened his MacBook and turned it on as he pulled a worn mug from the cupboard. He studied the badly drawn troll on it with a faint smile. Sometimes he missed his family.

Mostly his brother.

His smile faded back into his usual non-expression. If only he hadn't moved away from Norway to go to college in Australia. To be fair, it wasn't much better than Norway, but he'd gotten used to the people and their lack of... indifference. It was like listening to British people who had lost their accents and had been watching American TV all their lives, really. They were quite entertaining, these Australians.

Once the coffee was done he took a small sip, savouring the taste of the hot liquid. He'd bought a moderately expensive coffee machine and now he was almost broke. Working at that punk music store wasn't really getting him anywhere, to be blatantly honest. But at least the Wi-Fi was working properly now so he could get back to writing all his unfinished works. It was time for a new muse, after all.

Coffee and Wi-Fi.

Life was good.

Well, it was better than it had been, at any rate.

### ####

**Lukas Bondevik's MacBook Air**

**Enter Password.**

**Password- °°°°°°°°**

…

**Login Successful.**

**Welcome, Lukas Bondevik. **

**The Last Time You Logged In Was 13/11/2013 (2 Days Ago)**

…

**Open Microsoft Word?**

**Recent Documents-[3]**

_**-'Document 2'**_

_**-'Days Of Silence 07'**_

_**-'Science Thesis'**_

**Opened Word Document -'Days Of Silence Chapter 07' **

_**It was nighttime. **_

_**The snow was relentless as two teenage boys stood in front of a single grave. One was crying against the other openly, as the other tried to comfort him gently, although he seemed unsure of what exactly he was meant to do. The smaller one cast a teary glance toward the grave as he fisted his hands in the other's heavy coat.**_

"_**Sometimes, do you ever wonder what would've happened if he was still alive?"**_

"_**It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together now, and he helped to bring us together."**_

"…_**I love you."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

**-Save Document?**

**Saved.**

…

**Open Google Chrome?**

**Opening Google Homepage**

**Search "Interweb chat online"**

**Found 54,000 Out Of 199,000,003 Results.**

…

**Welcome To InterChat!**

**Please Enter Your Username And Password;**

**Username- FrozenEmotions**

**Password- °°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Login Successful.**

**You Are Now Online.**

**User 21- FrozenEmotions [VIP]**

**Profile Created 2 Years Ago.**

**Gender- Unspecified**

**46 Friends [12 Online]**

**Status- *Blank***

…

**Write New Status?**

**New Status-**

'**Bored. Will upload last chapter of Days of Silence later. Looking for a new muse.'**

…

**143 Users Are Online**

**Search "Fanfiction Central"**

**1 Out Of 98 ChatRooms Fit Your Search.**

**-Log In To 'Fanfiction Central [P]'**

**Enter Password- °°°°°**

**Logged In To 'Fanfiction Central'**

**ChatRoom Is Currently Playing Song "Trojans- Atlas Genius"**

**5 Users Are Online.**

**-User 45- TechSlave04 [Admin] [Idle]**

**-User 32- OtakuNihon [VIP]**

**-User 25- FryTheIdiots **

**-User 86- Tea_Time [Idle] **

**-User 134- IceyPuffin**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I tried pestering AwesomeSauce43 for more oneshots, but he says he's busy. I even threatened him! -3- Seen as we know each other in real life.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**I have been waiting for a month for the new chapter of one of MafiaVargas's works. **

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I really don't know how you can be FINE with that! I'd get really upset if someone stopped writing just like that! ~; **

**Hey, Icey, how about you?**

**IceyPuffin-**

**i-**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Good evening, all~ 3**

**OtakuNihon-**

**O_O**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**OMFG! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I would imagine so~**

**OtakuNihon-**

**O_O**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**FroEmo! :DDDDD OhMyGOD I've been waiting for years for this chance to talk to you ohmygodohmygodohmygod-**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I'm flattered~**

**OtakuNihon- **

…**this is amazing. **

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I'd totally ask for an autograph but this is online /v/ **

**IceyPuffin-**

…**why are you guys so excited?**

**OtakuNihon-**

**You don't know?**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**OhmyGOD ICEY YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FROEMO IS**

**IceyPuffin-**

**i don't get it.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**FrozenEmotions-san is the most popular fanfiction writer on here. She writes extremely good fanfiction. She does all kinds of writing as well, like poetry. It's very good. She's most famous, however, for picking someone out of chat sites like this and using them as a 'muse' to help write with her and give her ideas. Usually the muse becomes popular online as well, so it's like she shares her fame. People haunt these sites just in the hope she'll pick them.**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**I'm not that great a writer~**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Are you KIDDING me?! You're the best! XDDD**

**OtakuNihon-**

**I agree with Fry-chan. **

**FrozenEmotions-**

…**if you say so~ I accept your flattery~**

**IceyPuffin-**

…**so who was her last muse?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**You can ask me directly~**

**IceyPuffin-**

**fine. who was your last 'muse'?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Hm…their username on here was 'Ghost', I believe? They were a little…mysterious, but it was interesting to write with them~**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**I've never heard of them! Do they write well?  
**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Their profile is on private, so only people Ghost-san approves can read their writing. It's a shame, because he is a credible writer. Unfortunately, I've spoken to him and it's because people keep sending him hate because his writing style is similar to another writer's.**

**IceyPuffin-**

**how can you get accused of something like that?**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Oh, I remember that~ Their writing style is similar, but Ghost is better at writing emotions, and SuperBurgerMan does…interesting…storylines…**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**So, FroEmo, what brings you h-**

**Oh, wait you're looking for a new muse? :D**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Yep~**

**I won't be picking for a month or so, though~ **

**IceyPuffin-**

**this is weird.**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Shh, Icey! **

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Nej, nej, it's quite all right~ **

**IceyPuffin-**

**i don't even know why i'm here. it's too late for this.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Insufficient sleep is bad for the body, IceyPuffin-kun.**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**True :3**

**Maybe you should log off and come back later?**

**IceyPuffin-**

**yeah**

**bye**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Goodnight!**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Goodnight, Ice-kun. **

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Goodbye~ I hope to speak with you again.**

**-User 134[IceyPuffin] has left the chat.**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**Speaking of, I should probs go as well :3 Things to do, y'know.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**Hai, and I have to depart as well. **

**FrozenEmotions-**

**It's late here too, so I should go~ Goodnight to you two as well~**

**FryTheIdiots-**

**It was such an honor to talk to you, FroEmo! See you again!**

**FrozenEmotions-**

**Maybe~ Ehehe~**

**-User 25[FryTheIdiots] has left the chat.**

**OtakuNihon-**

**It really was a pleasure, FrozenEmotions-san.**

**-User 32[OtakuNihon] has left the chat.**

**-You have left the chat.**

…

**Open Private Messages?**

**[3] Unread Messages;**

**-Strangled_BeerKing**

**-Ghost**

**-MafiaVargas**

**Open message from User 27[MafiaVargas]?**

**MafiaVargas-**

**I'm online**

**FroEmo-**

**Oh~ Hi there~**

**MafiaVargas-**

**Don't pull that fairy bullshit with me**

**FroEmo-**

**Fine. **

**MafiaVargas- **

**Found a new victim yet**

**FroEmo-**

**Haha. **

**Actually….**

**MafiaVargas-**

**I don't like the sound of this**

**I feel sorry for the poor man you're leading on now**

**How old was the last one, fourteen? That's like a seven year age gap**

**FroEmo-**

**I don't lead them on. And age means nothing.**

**MafiaVargas-**

**Of course you don't 'lead them on', you're just so charismatic they fall at your feet. God knows what they'd think if they saw you now.**

**FroEmo-**

**Shut up, Lovino. What do you know, anyway? Leading on that poor Spanish boy you met on here. What was his name…Tomato-something?**

**MafiaVargas-**

**That is NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS. AND HIS USERNAME IS NOT THAT.**

**FroEmo-**

**If you stick your nose into my business I will retaliate, Lovino. Remember that.**

**MafiaVargas-**

**Whatever.**

**FroEmo-**

**I'll see you later. Maybe you'll be in a better mood?**

…

**-You have logged out.**

**Sign in as a different user?**


End file.
